Tudo por Você
by Mattroska
Summary: O que Kurama faria por Hiei?Completo! oNon yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Sofrimento Eterno**

No Reikai, Koenma estava aflito. Um tesouro havia sido roubado da Galeria. Chamou imediatamente Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kuraa e Hiei para resolverem o caso.

Os quatro foram mandados ao Makai. Chegando lá, não tiveram muita dificuldade em achar o youkai ladrão. O demônio era categoria S, foi uma árdua batalha. Ele defendia todas, se desviava com uma rapidez impressionante e era fortíssimo.

Yusuke atacou junto de Kuwabara, mas o demônio nem se arranhou. Os dois foram arremessados violentamente no chão e desmaiaram.

Foi a deixa de Kurama e Hiei. Mas também não deu certo. O youkai arremessou Kurama com força, bateu na parede e desmaiou. Hiei conseguiu se desviar por pouco do golpe e ficou furioso ao ver a brutalidade com que Kurama fora arremessado.

Atacou o monstro várias vezes, mas ele desviava. Hiei, farto da situação, lançou suas Chamas Negras. Mas não foi o suficiente.

Cansado do golpe, Hiei tentava desviar, mas o demônio o pegou.

Kurama acorda, mas não consegue se mexer.

O demônio espancou Hiei com brutalidade e o jogou no chão. Hiei nem conseguia se mover, estava ferido demais, tudo doía. Mas o monstro não o deixou em paz, continuou a surrá-lo. O corpo de Hiei não aguentava mais.

Kurama conseguiu se mover pelo ódio que sentiu ao sentir Hiei morrendo nas mãos do youkai. Acertou o demônio, que desmaiou na hora.

Yusuke e Kuwabara também acordam e vão até Kurama, que estava com Hiei, sangrando muito, no colo.

- Kurama, o Hiei... - Yusuke tentava falar algo, mas não conseguia, diante ao estado de Hiei.

- K-Ku-ram-ma... - Hiei pronunciou baixinho, abrindo os olhos com dificuldade.

- Hiei, não fale nada. - Kurama disse, enquanto passava a mão carinhosamente em seu rosto.

O rosto de Kurama não negava, sentia-se horrível pelo estado de Hiei. De alguma forma, sabia que ele não aguentaria.

Os dois sabiam disso.

- Kitsune, arigatou. - disse Hiei com um pequeno sorriso. - Obrigado por tudo que fez por mim. Por cuidar de mim. E, principalmente, gostar de mim. - Hiei respira fundo para continuar. - Você foi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida... se não fosse você, já teria desistido há muito tempo. Cuide de minha irmã e cuide-se também. Eu... gosto muito de você... não se esqueça. - com essas últimas palavras, Hiei pára de respirar. Seu coração não batia mais, nada mais nele estava vivo.

- HIEI! - Kurama gritou, enquanto abraçava Hiei com força e chorava.

Yusuke e Kuwabara ficaram sem ação. Hiei estava morto.

- "Não é possível... esse baixinho não pode ter... morrido. Não pode!" - pensava Kuwabara, deixando escapar algumas lágrimas.

Yusuke chorava pelo amigo, sentia uma grande tristeza. E sentia pena de como Kurama estava.

Kurama chorava, abraçando o corpo frio e ensanguentado.

- Eu... - balbuciou Kurama, dentre os soluços. - Sinto muito. Eu vou repitir, o que eu sempre dizia pra você... você é um bom garoto. E eu faço tudo por você, porque eu... te amo como irmão.

Kurama repouso Hiei no chão.

- Yusuke, Kuwabara, tomem conta dele. Eu vou resolver isso.

Yusuke e Kuwabara apenas concordaram.

A energia de Kurama aumentou violentamente. Emanava um ódio imenso. Transformou-se em Youko.

Kurama andou lentamente até o monstro, que tinha acabado de se levantar.

O monstro tenta atacá-lo, mas Kurama desvia e o prende no chão, com raízes. O monstro tenta se soltar, mas a energia de Kurama era forte demais.

As raízes entraram no corpo do youkai, fazendo-o sentir uma dor terrível.

- Sinta dor, muita dor. - diz Kurama. - Eu quero que você sofra eternamente, para tentar pagar o que fez.

Com esses últimos dizeres, Kurama aplica o golpe Imagem Nociva.

- Agora, vai sofrer eternamente. Porque essa planta não vai te matar e você também não pode fazê-lo.

_Pois é, matei o Hiei... uu_

_Não, isso ñ é yaoi._

_Talvez escreverei um... to sem coragem... --_

_Reviews..._

_Kissu, Pan_


	2. Cap 2 Sacrifícios, Dúvidas e Motivos

**Capítulo 2 – Sacrifícios, Motivos e Dúvidas**

Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama voltam ao Reikai e Koenma os recebe.

- Eu vi o que aconteceu ao Hiei. Eu sinto muito. - disse Koenma, olhando para Kurama que não mais chorava mas também não pronunciava uma palavra. - Bem... eu tive que mandar Hiei para o 4º Inferno.

- Quarto Inferno? - pergunta Yusuke.

- Sim. É o Inferno do sofrimento.

- Não. - pronuncia Kurama. - O senhor não pode deixá-lo lá. - Kurama diz com um tom de raiva.

- Desculpe Kurama, são as regras. - disse Koenma, tentando se impor.

- Eu quero falar o Rei Enma.

- O QUE? - exclama Koenma, subindo na cadeira.

- Eu quero falar com o Rei Enma. - confirma Kurama seriamente.

- Está bem... mas cuidado.

A grande porta atrás da sala de Koenma é aberta e somente Kurama entra.

Kurama fica cara a cara com o poderoso Enma Daioh.

- O que você quer? - pergunta Enma.

- Gostaria de fazer uma proposta. - diz Kurama, firme.

- E qual seria?

- Queria que Hiei fizesse o Teste da Ressureição.

- Impossível. Ele tem muitos crimes.

- Eu sei. Eu dobro a minha sentença, para que ele possa fazer o teste. Isso pode ser feito, certo?

- Hmm... tem razão. Está bem. Mas, tem uma condição. Se ele não passar, você morrerá e pagará a pena no último Inferno.

- Feito.

Kurama volta para a sala de Koenma, onde todos esperavam ansiosos.

- Hiei vai fazer o teste da ressureição. - pronuncia Kurama.

- Ah cara, legal! - vibra Yusuke junto de Kuwabara.

- Senhor Enma me deu permissão para falar com Hiei e traze-lo até aqui. - diz Kurama, olhando para Koenma.

Koenma cede à permissão e abre o portão do Quarto Inferno e Kurama entra sozinho.

Kurama anda um pouco e vê Hiei.

Hiei estava no chão, encostado em uma árvore, abraçando os joelhos. Tinha medo em seus olhos.

Kurama se aproximou. Assim que Hiei o viu, correu e o abraçou fortemente.

- Desculpe pela demora. - diz Kurama, abraçando-o fortemente e fazendo-lhe um carinho no cabelo.

- Eu quero sair daqui! - grita Hiei, deixando lágrimas de pérola negra caírem no chão.

- Eu vou te tirar daqui. Eu disse que faria tudo por você. - diz Kurama, afastando-o e limpando suas lágrimas. - Você vai fazer o Teste da Ressureição.

- E-eu vou?

- Vai. E vai passar. - diz Kurama com um sorriso doce, fazendo Hiei se acalmar e dar um pequeno sorriso. - Está preparado?

- Hai. - diz Hiei animado e sorrindo.

Kurama chega com Hiei na sala de Koenma.

- Hiei, você vai fazer o Teste da Ressureição. Para isso, você precisa realizar bons atos. Se cumprir tudo, sem ajuda, você voltará à vida. - explica Koenma.

- Certo.

- Você tem uma semana. Boa sorte.

Assim que Kurama e Hiei vão embora, Yusuke e Kuwabara continuam na sala.

- Koenma, eu tenho uma pergunta. - diz Yusuke. - Por que o Kurama é tão ligado ao Hiei?

- É mesmo. - concorda Kuwabara. - Parece até que o Hiei é irmão, filho dele, sei lá... Oo

- Na verdade é mais o Hiei mesmo. - responde Koenma. - Ele tem uma admiração muito grande pelo Kurama e isso acabou gerando uma relação de confiança muito forte entre os dois, principalmente de Hiei em relação à Kurama.

- Mas por que tanta admiração? - pergunta Yusuke, intrigado.

- Eu vou mostrar o porquê. - diz Koenma, pegando um controle remato e ligando sua TV.

Na TV, aparece quando Hiei é jogado do País de Gelo para a Morte.

Em seguida, mostra Hiei, ainda criança, encolhido abraçando os joelhos, quase dormindo, mas sempre alerta. Quando ele ouve um barulho e três youkais enormes aparecem. Hiei começa a correr e os três youkais correm atrás dele. Até Hiei tropeçar e os youkais pegarem ele.

A próxima cena era muita muito escura. Parecia ser uma prisão. Hiei estava acorrentado, quando um youkai abre a porta com outro ao seu lado.

- E esse? - pergunta o youkai baixinho que abriu a porta.

- Esse é perfeito, tem um rosto muito bonitinho. - responde o outro youkai. - Lhe ofereço 3 tesouros por ele.

- 4 tesouros. Ele é um Koorime raríssimo.

- Então vale à pena.

O youkai baixinho fecha a porta e tudo fica muito escuro. Só se houve os gritos de Hiei e a cena acaba.

Na próxima cena, mostra Hiei no mesmo lugar. O youkai baixinho abre a porta com outro youkai do lado.

- Um Koorime, que interessante. - diz o outro youkai.

Antes mesmo de dizer mais alguma coisa, Hiei avança sobre os dois e os mata com um pedaço de sua corrente. Hiei sai correndo para fora da prisão e a cena acaba.

A próxima cena é de quando Hiei conhece Kurama.

Hiei pensava que Kurama era o youkai que raptara sua irmã e o ataca. Mas Kurama era mais rápido e contra-ataca. Hiei desmaia e Kurama o leva para casa e cuida dele.

A próxima cena é de quando Hiei está caído no chão, prestes a ser morto por um youkai e Kurama aparece. Kurama segura o youkai com seu chicote. Os dois se olham e Hiei ataca o youkai com sua espada, matando o youkai. Hiei observa Kurama indo embora e dá um pequeno sorriso.

Koenma desliga a TV.

- Nossa, o olhar do Hiei nessa última cena... - diz Yusuke. - Eu acho que já vi esse olhar dele antes.

- Quando o Kurama luta, o Hiei nem se move. - diz Kuwabara. - Toda vez que o Kurama luta, o Hiei fica com essa cara.

- Hiei tem uma grande admiração por Kurama, por pensar que Kurama é perfeito. - responde Koenma. - E o maior objetivo de Hiei é ser como o Kurama. É por isso que o admira tanto.

- Nossa, eu não sabia disso. - diz Yusuke impressionado.

- Então o Kurama é a única pessoa em quem o baixinho confia e acha que ele é perfeito... - diz Kuwabara, pensativo.


	3. Final: Ressureição

Logo após Koenma ter dado a permissão, o espírito de Hiei vai para o Ningenkai. Mas, por que o Ningenkai?  
Hiei tinha mais o que fazer lá do que no próprio Makai.  
O espírito de Hiei vagou por horas, até chegar à casa de Genkai, onde sua irmã morava. Foi até o quarto de sua irmã e pôde vê-la chorando muito. Tinha milhares de pérolas pelo chão.  
Hiei ficou ao seu lado, por um bom tempo. Como queria abraçá-la.  
De tanto chorar, Yukina acaba dormindo e Hiei entra em seus sonhos, onde ela continuava chorando. Era um campo vasto de flores, mas com um céu nublado. Hiei se aproxima.  
- Hiei! - Yukina grita e o abraça.  
- Yukina, não chore. - diz Hiei, limpando suas lágrimas.  
- Hiei, por que.  
- Eu sou seu irmão e não quero que você sofra. - disse Hiei, dando um sorriso e um olhar confortante.  
- Você... Você é mesmo meu irmão.  
Yukina e Hiei se abraçam fortemente.  
- Eu te amo muito. - Hiei diz e desaparece.  
Yukina acorda com um sorriso e volta a dormir.  
Hiei vai até os sonhos de Kurama.  
- Posso conversar com você? - pergunta Hiei - Claro. - Kurama responde.  
- Eu contei para a Yukina... que ela... é minha irmã.  
- Que bom.  
- Eu me sinto tão estranho. Eu a abracei e foi tão bom, eu sinto isso até agora.  
- Isso é amor. - Kurama responde, deixando Hiei um pouco sem jeito.  
- Mesmo?  
- É sim. - Kurama sorri. - É muito bom esse sentimento que você tem por sua irmã.  
- É o mesmo que tenho por você.  
- Como? - Kurama pergunta, sem acreditar muito.  
- Do mesmo jeito que eu gosto da Yukina, eu gosto de você. - Hiei responde sem o encarar.  
- Eu tenho que confessar que... estou surpreso. - Kurama lhe dá um pequeno sorriso. - Isso quer dizer que somos como... quase irmãos.  
- Até que essa idéia não soa tão mal. - responde Hiei, com um meio sorriso. - Eu tenho que ir.  
- Você vai passar, eu acredito em você. E tenho certeza de que Yusuke e até o Kuwabara também.  
- É... - Hiei faz uma cara emburrada. - Acha que tenho que falar com aquele imbecil do Kuwabara também?  
- Eu acho que seria uma boa.  
Hiei não fala mais e vai embora.  
Ele vai até os sonhos de Kuwabara.  
- Ei. - Hiei chama Kuwabara, com cara de poucos amigos.  
- Não vou dizer que tô feliz em te ver. - responde Kuwabara com a cara desanimada.  
- Aff, eu só vim aqui pra pedir desculpas! - hiei grita zangado.  
- Sério mesmo? - Kuwabara pergunta abobalhado. - Então vou aproveitar e pedir desculpa também. - Kuwabara ri.  
- Humpf. - Hiei vira a cara. - Tá.  
- Eu torço pra você voltar. Ouviu baixinho?  
- Hai. - Hiei esconde um pequeno sorriso e vai embora.  
Indo para os sonhos de Urameshi.  
- Aff, eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. - analisa Hiei.  
- Hehehehe. - Yusuke ri. - Pô, então só te desejo sorte carinha. E também dizer pra você cair fora logo, porque eu não sonho com homens! - Yusuke ri mais ainda.  
- Baka ne... - resmunga Hiei, indo embora.

---------------------------------------------------

Hiei começava a pensar em tudo o que "viveu", enquanto estava morto. Descobriu que podia contar sempre com Kurama; revelara à Yukina que eram irmãos; pediu desculpas à Kuwabara, que também se desculpou e até desejou sorte.  
Tinha amigos de verdade. Amigos era algo que nunca tivera. E tudo aconteceu graças à Kurama, principalmente.  
Hiei é chamado no Reikai por Koenma.  
- Parabéns, você passou. - felicita Koenma. - Você terá o seu corpo de volta, assim que voltar.  
No mesmo instante, aparece o Rei Enma.  
- Kurama. - chama Enma. - Por você sacrificar sua liberdade em nome de uma pessoa que você ama, sua pena não voltará a ser a de antes. Sua pena será reduzida. Irá para o Terceiro Inferno. - pronuncia Enma.  
- Como assim? - pergunta Hiei à Kurama.  
- Kurama e eu fizemos um acordo. Ele se sacrificou. Dobrou sua pena, para que você fizesse o Teste. E também, se você não passasse, ele morreria e iria para o Último Inferno. - resonde Enma.  
- Isso... Isso é verdade? - pergunta Hiei, sem muito jeito de encarar Kurama.  
- É sim. - Kurama responde, também sem olhar para Hiei. - Domo Arigatou, Rei Enma Daioh. - Kurama agradece, o reverenciando.  
Enma volta para sua sala e o espírito de Hiei volta ao seu corpo e vai diretamente para a casa de Kurama.  
- Arigatou gozaimasu pelo que fez por mim. - Hiei agradece, um pouco sem jeito.  
- Tudo bem. Faria tudo por você e tenho certeza que você faria o mesmo. - Kurama dá um sorriso. - Somos irmãos, certo?  
- Hai. - hiei lhe dá um sorriso e completa. - Você tem sido um, desde que nos conhecemos. 


End file.
